


The Fool's Day

by MissKitsune08



Series: assorted drabbles [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 16:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12963489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKitsune08/pseuds/MissKitsune08
Summary: Based on a tumblr prompt by Mishael: Eli gives Thrawn a fright. Gen.





	The Fool's Day

Author's Note: Based on a tumblr prompt by Mishael: Eli gives Thrawn a fright. Gen. 

* * *

 

There was a silly tradition on Lysatra. The Fool’s Day. A day on which friends would play a trick or a practical joke on each other, and while it may have seemed ridiculous to these Core World snobs on Coruscant, for Cadet Eli Vanto it was an important reminder of home.

Eli dropped a couple of hints now and there, informing Thrawn about the tradition, and from the small nod he had received in response, Eli assumed the alien understood and filed it away. He didn’t expect Thrawn to do something as ridiculous as to come up with a prank of his own but he expected Thrawn at least to remember the day. 

“Thrawn, look, I’ve developed a super power.” Eli grinned at the alien, reaching out with his hand towards a datapad, which shook and then lifted itself from the table, levitating slowly towards him. 

Eli put a lot of time and preparation into his little prank; he put a miniature anti-grav generator inside, and he installed a remote control, programming it with a very specific set of orders, however, to a casual observer it looked as if the object levitated in the air upon Eli’s will. 

“See?” Eli said with a pride. “I’m a Jedi.”

Thrawn froze, growing utterly still, watching the scene unfold with disbelief. The pale blue face, the alien, otherwise so unreadable face stared at him with open shock. 

Eli broke into laughter, nearly doubling over. “Sithspit, Thrawn, your face!” He snickered. “You  _so_  fell for it!”

Eli expected a lecture about how childish and immature Eli’s behavior had been, but for some reason the alien was still staring at the datapad as if enchanted. 

“Thrawn?” Eli said in a worried tone. “Are you all right?” 

The alien jerked, and then he finally caught himself, clearing his throat, reaching to his neck with his right hand, scratching the muscles. 

“I am perfectly all right, Cadet Vanto.” Thrawn said in a hoarse voice. 

“Thrawn?” Eli repeated in a confused tone. “Are you really all right?” 

“Yes.” The alien insisted. “You merely caught me off guard, that is all. It looks like I am the Fool of the Day.”

 

THE END


End file.
